dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hero
|Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) |FamConnect = Son Kami (guest) }} , known as Hero in the Funimation dub, is the person whose body Kami borrows to enter the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Piccolo Jr. Saga Shen is a typically nerdy father. Without Goku's knowledge, Kami borrows Shen's body and enter the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to disguise himself so that he could defeat Piccolo under the public's eye and trap him with the Evil Containment Wave. The possessed Shen defeats Yajirobe in the preliminaries, and Yamcha in the quarter-finals. The possessed Shen soon faces Piccolo Jr. and tries to seal him with the Evil Containment Wave, but Piccolo Jr. reverses the technique. Not wanting an innocent man to suffer for his failure, Kami frees Shen as he is being sucked into the Evil Containment Wave container and sealed. Shen is rendered unconscious, losing the match via 10 count. He then awakes in the ring confused, having no memory of what happened while he was under Kami's control. He is praised by the crowd, who enjoyed watching him fight, unaware of Kami's involvement, and, to his confusion, is commended for his martial arts prowess even though he lost. Shen then moves to the crowd, where he is congratulated by his young, awe-struck son who had been rooting for him during his fights in the tournament. Shen himself is dumbfounded by the whole ordeal at first, but rationalizes it by thinking either that he must have been sleepwalking or drunk. He takes it in stride and resumes his regular life. ''Dragon Ball Z'' World Tournament Saga Shen can be seen in the crowd during 25th Martial Arts Tournament, behind Chi Chi, while she tries to get the crowd to cheer for Gohan right after his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. Techniques While possessed by Kami, Shen is able to use various ki-based techniques: *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Afterimage Technique' – Used against Piccolo Jr. during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Exploding Wave' – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. It is slightly similar to Kiai. *'Evil Containment Wave' – Kami-controlled Shen attempts this technique to seal Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, but Kami ended up sealing himself due to Piccolo Jr.'s Evil Containment Wave Counter. Also appears as his Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. It was used by Kami while possessing Shen to speak to Piccolo in Namekian language. Video Game Appearances Shen appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and was added in the WonderSwan Color version of Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. Shen also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as one of three Kami cards. It is a relatively weak card (R>SR INT>Super INT - Exquisite Technique Shen) Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Aono *Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Hill Battles ;Dragon Ball *Shen (Kami) vs. Yajirobe (Masked Man) *Shen (Kami) vs. Yamcha *Shen (Kami) vs. Piccolo Trivia *Shen's name is a play on Kami's own name, as Shen is the Chinese reading of the Kanji for , both of which translate to "God". *In the Funimation dub, the name "Hero" is used instead of Shen likely to avoid confusion with the Crane Hermit Master Shen. The Canadian and UK dub, the Blue Water dub, refers to him by his original name, Shen. *Shen (or someone closely resembling him) is shown in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks during an attack of the Androids. *One of the truckers that the Androids steal the Lucky Foods shipping vehicle from in the Androids Saga is nearly identical to Shen/Hero, except with brown hair. Gallery See also *Hero (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Shen es:Shen Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:DB Characters